


Oyasumi

by billcipher (FalexlyFelix)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Human!Bill, M/M, Minor Body Horror, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/billcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so real, it was real, he swore it was, he swore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyasumi

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay this is the product of my sick self, looking at lots of gore art, sleep deprivation going into the 20 hour mark, having a gross roleplay, and listening to this 120 times
> 
> http://boen.bandcamp.com/track/my-time#lyrics
> 
> but yeah!! really big tw: rape warning on this, i feel like it isnt very good but its still one hell of a trip to read  
> i am so fucked u;p. hahahahahaahahahahahah.  
> may have other chapters if people are fucked up enough to like it with me

_It hurts. It hurts. Please stop._

Dipper cried out in pain as the demon pulled his head to the right by his hair roughly, sharp teeth digging deep into his shoulder. His thrusts only seemed to get harsher, more damaging. It hurt so much. Everything ached.

Tears streamed down Dipper's face as he sobbed quietly. It only seemed to fuel Bill more, as he went faster, literally fucking Dipper into the ground. His claws dragged along the boy's shirtless torso, leaving cuts where thick, red liquid could spill out in neat lines.

_It hurts. Why are you doing this to me? Please..._

Dipper's throat was too dry from screaming to let out any more screams. This went on for what Dipper swore was hours, Bill using his body so roughly, carving words and symbols into him, whispering threats into his ear. It seemed though, that after a while, the demon's thrusts and ministrations seemed to get more erratic, and soon, even without a pace.

Bill was now using his long tongue to carress Dipper's shoulder bite, moving like an eel along the deep wound. It made Dipper shudder with disgust, turning his head away, trying to block out how much pain his body was in, and how much he was sure Bill's saliva was venomous in some way, by how much the wound on his shoulder stung and burned. Almost as if it were engulfed in fire.

And as soon as Dipper was sure he was about to pass out from the sheer pain, Bill finished. He grabbed Dipper's hips and pushed in as deep as he could manage, bottoming out with a loud groan. The fiendish man pulled away and Dipper could feel it, the cum, dripping out from his backside. He felt like he was going to vomit.

The smell of blood, sweat, and cum was nauseating and didn't help the sick feeling in his stomach, only making him gag. Dipper clenched his eyes shut, wishing it all away, wishing he could just die of bloodloss, something, anything to run from this.

**_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. Leave me alone. Let me die, please. Let me die._ **

"Dipper," He felt Bill whisper into his ear. "Dipper. Wake-

 

-up. Dipper, c'mon, get up, it's the first day of school." Mabel's voice finished on the other end. Dipper blinked himself awake, screaming as soon as he caught sight of Mabel. He jumped away, crawling backwards on the bed.

Mabel reached up her hands in surrender until Dipper stopped screaming. She slowly approached him, when she was sure that it was okay, and hugged him.

There was a pause, before the boy held his twin back, holding her close to him, sobbing into her shoulder.

_It was so real, it was real, he **swore** it was, he **swore**... _

Mabel held her brother, rubbing his back gently, shushing him. She pulled back from the hug, gave him a reassuring smile, and wiped some of his tears away. "Do you wanna stay home?" She made sure her voice was calm, and soft. Whatever dream Dipper had had, it surely was something that needed to be dealt with slowly.

Dipper nodded meekly. Mabel nodded back to reaffirm, "Okay, then I'm staying home too, 'cause us twins have to stick together, you can count on it! Hey, by the way, there's pancakes out in the kitchen, do you want any?"

Dipper seemed to think about it for a bit, before shaking his head, "Not... not that hungry, actually." He sounded so broken, his voice barely anything above a whisper.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get some! I'll talk to you later, brobro." Mabel got off the bed and went to leave, before turning back to Dipper. Her expression softened into an understanding look, "If you ever wanna talk, I'm always here, okay?"

Dipper smiled at her, "... O-Okay." And Mabel turned to leave.

But as she left, Dipper heard an ominous laugh in his mind, the voice doubtful of her. The voice very familiar... the voice...

Dipper clutched his legs tightly to his chest, his breathing turning erratic, and cried again.


End file.
